


Gods & Monsters

by DoWhatUWant



Series: B & S [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant





	Gods & Monsters

 

 

老鼠在Langstrom嘴里吱吱叫，油水肮脏的下水道把它养得肥圆，一条细细黑黑的尾巴挣扎着抖动，混着血和唾液甩晃。他嘶嘶地把老鼠吐出，翕动鼻翼，他饿得太久了，陷入啮齿类皮毛的双手如同饕餮的爪子。

“滚开！”他警告道。

绳索沉进了海水，牢牢地套在木桩，船头亮着大灯像一条雪白的鲫鱼滑入港口。对方跳上码头，靴子滴着水，“我得说，经济大萧条已经结束了。”

“离我远点儿！”

Langstrom跪在地上发抖，佝偻身体抱住自己，他突然发狂地窜向一边，捉住又一只湿漉漉的老鼠狠狠咬下去，饥渴地吸食血液。

他用目光把Langstrom扫了一遍。

“你是什么东西。”

吸血鬼痛苦地呜咽起来，少量的血流入胃袋即刻被搜刮殆尽，病毒在体内为新鲜血液的出现阵阵骚动。

他一把拽起Langstrom，拖着往回走。海浪轻轻拍打船艇，水花流淌，船身重重地颠簸一下，Langstrom晕头转向地被扔上甲板，跌滑着想爬起来。

“待在这里，如果不想死的话。”

引擎发动了。

海水溅落Langstrom的面颊，打湿了头发，他找到一处角落紧紧蜷缩，风冰凉地吹在身上，皮肤之下欲望仍旧绵密地燃烧，他的意识模糊又清醒，鼻尖一缕缕海风携带的血香，馥郁而火热，闻起来那样好，他急促地喘息着，不由自主地捕捉这股味道。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，冲进驾驶舱。猎物背对他，在一张发光的屏幕察看着什么，那颈项仅微微一动，露出的脉搏便跳动着，鲜血芬芳地涌动，甘美诱人。香气忽如疾风骤雨，鞭打着将Langstrom淹没。

他猛地向香气源头扑过去。

 

“听话点。”

Langstrom半张脸咔咔地挤压草地，肩膀脱臼，手臂骨折，剧痛在伤势恢复前大概会持续两个半小时，他大声咒骂，被回应了一记猛踹，他受伤的地方摔在地上，胳膊软绵绵地垂下去。

“……操。”Langstrom无力地说，男人蹲在他跟前，头发泛着乌光。他们从海到河，抵达种植着一棵高大槐树的岸边，风景属于城市中心，靠近人群沉睡的地方。

“你知道，我真的可以把你杀死。听起来很容易，而且或许你自己也想过，坐着等死之类，可是事情总是不会那么简单。我说得对吗？你不想死，所以你会杀人，你对此并不陌生，你吸过人血。告诉我，你杀过多少？”

“足够你动手了。”

Langstrom回答。沉默。还等什么呢？对方从他身边走开了，也许过去十分钟，落叶沙沙作响，水面漾着遥远的灯火，他等在黑暗里，饥渴稍稍退去，蛰伏在恐惧和疼痛之下。如果能够死去……骨头在皮肉里响亮地愈合着，修复的软组织吸收着异能，细胞欢呼，他几乎是永生的。

有东西丢在他面前。

“喝了它。”

Langstrom晃晃脑袋，坐起来，拾起血袋撕开口子。他差不多把袋子吞下去了，双唇急切地吮吸着，滑入咽喉的清流熄灭了无可救药的燥热，他捧着救命稻草喝掉大半，可恶的家伙伸手夺过血袋。

“留着点。”他说。

吸血鬼模糊地嘟囔一声，然后说：“我知道你是谁。超人。”

“好吧，现在你才是我们中的麻烦，看好你的牙齿。”

 

又一场捕猎，蝙蝠侠将利齿刺入恶徒的动脉，尸体被他扔在身后，他破开窗户，滑翔而下。

饥渴始终盘旋体内。

Langstrom脱下面具，回到狭窄，昏暗，墙壁斑驳的房子，蝙蝠拍打翅膀飞了出去，他靠着椅背，血液的余韵徘徊着，他丝丝昏沉。

“准备好面对世界吧。”Hernan在那晚说。

Langstrom慢吞吞地打量空无一人的住所。最后一次和父母见面是在变得模糊的日子，失眠的夜晚，母亲打电话给他。

“原谅你爸爸吧，他只是脾气固执。”

“是他不原谅我，妈妈。”

他花了一个月努力把自己锁在屋里，孤身一人，他在饥饿中把脑袋撞破，血流下来倒入眼角。他经历幻觉，在瞳孔中心看见另一世界，一个只有影子的世界：影子坐了下来，低头沉思着；徒劳无功地走来走去，困兽之斗。他浑身抽搐，抓烂地板和壁纸。有一阵幸运的昏迷。他甚至背诵圣经，旧约新约，列王记和启示录，但上帝是喜怒无常的暴君，耶稣基督是悲哀的小宝宝。桌上的玫瑰枯萎成了灰色，天色暗了又亮，聚拢复散，全数熄灭。

“去他的世界。”他说。

啤酒倾倒下来，两人坐在露天飞驰的火车车顶。Hernan说：“你喝醉了。”

毫无意义的笑话，他们都对酒精免疫。“闭嘴吧。”

“至少你不再像坏脾气的猫咪打着呼噜寻找你的弗兰肯斯坦。”

青白的烟雾飘散，薄薄拂过脸庞，Langstrom疑惑狂风为何没把Hernan的头发捣成鸟窝，他坐在那里就像静止的，任何颠簸与倾斜都无法影响，只是与众不同。

“为什么留我一命？”

没有回答。列车到站了，Langstrom微微一顿，他的护目镜被摘下了。

“脸不错。”Hernan说。

 

怪物，但是更像神明的怪物，神明本为怪物。Hernan飘浮在半空，目光漫不经心地扫下来，Langstrom展开蝙蝠羽翼飞上高楼。

“也许他们能治好我。”

Hernan说：“也许吧。”

也许Langstrom是被无法治愈的，变异因子在他的骨髓流淌得足够久，迫使他在人群见证足够多的罪恶。你想被治好吗？这是个难以回答的问题。哥谭在黄昏之中下沉，一座徒有虚表的宫殿，铁路和电缆如一节一节攀爬的黄金节肢虫，一路装载着坏血奔驰而行。

一切都无法回到从前。

“变故发生后，我和两人仍旧保持联系。最初他们找到我，资助我，询问我的近况。每一次我都极力克制自己。有一次，我攻击了Tina。她因为我而受伤，差点死去。我问她：‘我是恶魔吗？’她说：‘你是我的朋友。’——为什么？我想问。她应该畏惧我的存在，就像许多人做得那样。对我来说，她是如此健康，令人自惭形秽。

“这所城市在生病，而我用恐惧统治这所城市，即使恐惧同样是一种疾病。”

Langstrom听见Hernan用西班牙语低声感慨一句，接着用英语说：“你的确有那么点毛病，是不是？”

就是了，然后对话告一段落。当他们正式步入大众视野，正义联盟成立一段时间后，Bekka告诉Langstrom当初Hernan如何对她描述蝙蝠侠：

“一块新鲜碰碎的曲奇。”

超人对甜点有着难以解释的偏爱。

 

Langstrom身处瞭望塔，Hernan和Bekka挡在室外机械重载的军队面前，有一件事终于发生：神明和怪物的界限并不由他们自身决定。他们经历了一场恶战。

事实上，Langstrom很久没有那么饥饿过了，一阵掩藏在平静、冷漠、果决下的空虚。原谅我，Kirk。血液在Will的血管停止流动，Langstrom拾起烟斗。记忆掠过深爱的两人，风沙般逝去。现在，他想，又该怪谁呢？

血的气味再次浓郁起来，甚至趋于甘甜，Hernan过来了，烟雾弥漫，香料烟无动于衷地盖住他内在的芬芳，无法上瘾的瘾君子。该死的。该死的Hernan。

他如此从容，轻易地招架住了Langstrom，后者伸出冰冷的双臂，有力而狂躁地困住臂弯中的猎物，救世主，终结或是别的什么。Langstrom埋下脸，深深闻嗅，他含住Hernan颈项的发丝，尝到烟味，尼古丁和焦油。超人本可以把他扔出去，摔断他身上的每一根骨头。Langstrom张嘴舔舐唇下的那一片肌肤，那里没有汗水，没有伤口，散发着太阳灼烧的热度，他几乎即刻野起来，犬齿滑过饱满的肌肉，用舌尖颤抖而湿漉漉地压住跳动的血管，仅仅这样，脊椎就开始窜着猛烈刺痛的电流。他情不自禁地用鼻尖磨蹭，确认这就是他长久以来想要的。Hernan稳稳扶着他的肩膀，在他耳畔：“停下，Kirk。”

Langstrom在那纵容的哄劝之中头晕目眩，他合拢唇瓣，印上已经被吮咬得湿软的表皮，只差一点——他被不容置疑地扯过头发，面庞后仰，睁着眼睛茫然地注视Hernan。

“让我，让我……”他结结巴巴地渴望着。

“好了。”

Hernan用拇指摩挲他的面颊，再放开。

他低头亲吻Langstrom。

Langstrom呛了一声，掌心贴在Hernan的脊背，接着很快地，他因Hernan的低语而兴奋喘息，狠狠咬着对方柔软的嘴唇。

“好孩子。”

Langstrom勃起了，抵着男人身侧胡乱摸索，Hernan往下探去，被他愤怒地拍开，他一下把Hernan撞在脆弱的墙面，被默许着压上对方充满力量的后腰。

接下来一切发生得顺理成章。

 

凌晨时分他们又来了一次。Langstrom被推倒在层层叠叠的床褥，随着Hernan波浪般一起一伏，他被柔韧湿热地纳入了，进入一处朦胧沉醉的地方，做爱变得前所未有的奇异，钻入脑髓。你想要什么？有声音问道。我不知道……我不知道。Hernan沉下饱含欲望的身躯，全然地吸引住他的意识，他闭上眼睛，快感灼烧着他们相连之处，滑腻，污糟，不知羞耻的满足，他的阴茎抽动着滑了出来，他爬起身找寻着，Hernan的手指没入他的头发梳理，游刃有余地带领他。分开的双腿屈起，架上Langstrom的肩膀。Hernan仰起脑袋，低沉地喃喃一些话，天光流泻进来，将肉体浸润，涂抹光滑的曲线，他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，为Langstrom生涩的吮吸颤抖。

“我的血会让你死去。”

Hernan陈述道，抚摩他像抚一个孩子，一头兽，“下次想喝点什么的时候最好记住。”

尽管语气习惯性的淡淡嘲讽，语气的主人并非指责Langstrom做得下流。Hernan赤裸全身下床走动，毫不在意腿间淌落的精液，他走出房间。

Langstrom再次醒来，窗帘已经拉拢，灿烂的阳光透过缝隙射在一小块空地，雪白金黄。平息的饥渴丝绸一样抚过四肢，他将视线转向天花板，在心里默数政府安插室内的监听和监控数量，能够记录下的凶猛抽插热烈撞击律动喘息呻吟黏腻水声，或是Hernan敞开的动情姿态，他决定停止回忆。他坐起来，穿上衣服。

 

玫瑰花瓣滴下蜜来，又一颗流星陨落。桀骜不驯的情人在他额头轻抚，一段故事一段梦。

“警察包围住我们的房子时，我想，为什么不呢？我能够全部杀掉他们，我的确不在乎。但是我停下了，没有那么做。取而代之我离开那里，不论墨西哥还是美国，我去向世界，期间遇见形形色色的人，白天他们外表光鲜，谈吐愉快，不曾表现一丝一毫的负罪，却会在黑夜对我痛哭流涕，祈求怜悯。

“……这些人，内心曾有光明的东西，那些光芒最终都淹没在黑暗里。我救出的孩子在心底感谢圣母玛利亚，我杀死的罪犯临死前呼喊耶和华宽恕，牧师布道偷窃穷人的良心，白人戴着可笑的尖帽子正义屠杀，男男女女利益熏心勾当无数，与我何干。‘你凝视深渊，深渊也凝视你’，可这深渊同样不属于我的世界。

“我再没有什么能失去，你也将如此。”

Langstrom从空中跌落，上方传来Hernan的怒吼。废墟的尘埃汹涌飘浮，骨骼因为断裂吱嘎作响，蝙蝠侠用四肢撑起身体，枪声响彻回荡。敌人踩上他的脊背。

“看看他，他在天上的样子，你可以为他做任何事，难道不可笑吗？”

“他救过我的命。”Langstrom说。

“可怜的家伙，依然想抬头最后望一眼，甚至不敢把自己的小心思说出口。”

一只手死死掐住Langstrom的脖子，把他提起来。

好吧，Langstrom想，说不准我爱他，又怎么样呢？

蝙蝠羽翼破碎地垂下，他抽出藏匿其中的匕首，迅猛地刺入敌人的心脏，足够近，足够安全，鲜血喷溅脖颈和脸庞，湿润温暖。几步开外一个孩子呆呆地瞪着他，他甩了甩匕首上的血珠，将它收回皮鞘。孩子如梦方醒，惊慌地转身奔逃。

“做他们的神明，Kirk，做他们的怪物。即便他们不会承认我们被他们所需要。”

 

Langstrom等待着。破空之声在风中呼啸，Hernan携着硝烟赶来，夕阳肃杀地燃烧，光线厚重地缠绕Langstrom，随着时间流逝消散。

他只一瞥，挑出了卡在Langstrom肋骨的子弹，血肉在热视线下融化，凝结。剧痛。Langstrom不吭一声。

“我还以为你不会痛呢。”

Hernan接住他，掌心安然覆着迅速愈合的伤口。夕阳沉了下去，囊括着世间所有绚烂的色彩滑入地平线之后，直至最后一刻迸发，如此美丽。

Langstrom等待着，直至那一瞬过去。


End file.
